User blog:Commander Marko/CCC5 - Linkhan, the Horseman of Apocalypse
Champion Linkhan, the Horseman of Apocalypse is a custom champion made for the CCC5. Abilities Linkhan starts the game with the Horseman's Torch. This item cannot be bought or sold and is a permanent addition to Linkhan's 'item arsenal'. Linkhan is able to upgrade Horseman's Torch into one of the following: Conquest, War, Famine and Death at the cost of 1000 gold. Horseman's Torch= range. (90 second cooldown) |menu = Offense > Damage Defense > Spell Shield |buy = N/A |sell = N/A }} |-| Conquest= range. (90 second cooldown) |menu = Offense > Damage Defense > Spell Shield |buy = 1000g |sell = N/A }} |-| War= range. (90 second cooldown) |menu = Offense > Damage Defense > Spell Shield |buy = 1000g |sell = N/A }} |-| Famine= range. (90 second cooldown) |menu = Offense > Damage Defense > Spell Shield |buy = 1000g |sell = N/A }} |-| Death= range. (90 second cooldown) |menu = Offense > Damage Defense > Spell Shield |buy = 1000g |sell = N/A }} . This damage is capped at for large neutral monsters. }} Linkhan smashes target enemy unit with his hammer, dealing physical damage. If the target was executed via Reign of Conquest, the cooldown of Art of War is reduced by 75%. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=375 }} }} Linkhan creates an aura around him, dealing magic damage and slowing down surrounding enemy units for 1.75 seconds. Enemy champions hit are also marked for 3.5 seconds. Linkhan's basic attacks and Art of War detonate the marks, targets for 1.25 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=625 }} }} Linkhan dashes forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. Hitting an enemy champion will cause Linkhan to deal increased damage to them for the next 3 seconds. Additionally, Linkhan may recast Death Surge for the next 3 seconds for no cost if he has collided with a large neutral monster or enemy champion. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=Mana |range=625 }} }} Linkhan channels unholy forces, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of surrounding enemy champions' current health and knocking them up for 1.25 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=550 }} Lore The Shadow Isles? Do not remind me of that wretched place. Surprisingly, the Isles used to be a land of beauty and peace. No conquerers, no war, no famine, no death... My role in the kingdom was to lead the armies in case of an attack by the outsiders. Me and the other legion commanders had nothing particular to do, but our orders were clear: Defend the kingdom at all costs. But something has been going on. Something strange. Something... in the dark. Our king called upon his sorcerers and gathered them for a meeting. of them ordered the remainder to commit an act that should have never been done... Then it all happened, one peaceful morning. The king marched on with his loyal sorcerers and the ritual began. Within minutes, the barrier was starting to break and the land started to corrupt, filled with death. I ran to my stallion and rode away. But fate had other plans for me. On my way to the city, one of the buildings, filled with dark energy fell on top of me and buried me and my mount... ALIVE... All was lost...' Or so I thought. Quotes ;Upon selection * "Bring forth the Apocalypse." ;Upon starting a match * "Which one of you will enjoy the afterlife?" * "What have I got to lose?" ;Attacking * "Let it '''all' out."'' * "Death awaits." * "Nevermore..." * "I am no pawn." * "Flesh decays so easily." * "All will face the end." * "Divide and conquer!" * "You fall apart with such ease." * "No mercy!" * "They can't keep me locked away forever." * "The shadows approach us." ;Movement * "Riding out." * "That island has lost all its beauty." * "Dead men don't sleep." * "All have their sins." * "I am but the living nightmare of all mortal life." * "Morales are such a waste." * "Your belief is primitive." * "The time has come!." * "Their fall is ;Joke * ''"You thought there were four? Oh, were you ever so wrong." * "I think I should stop 'horsing' around. Hmph." * "4 for the price of 1? Great deal, isn't it?" ;Taunt Linkhan commands his spectral stallion to stand on its hind legs while pointing towards the nearest enemy champion. * "Death is but the only fate that awaits you." * "War corrupts both mind and body." * "Famine will reap through all of your beloved cities." * "Conquest: To destroy all that you hold dear!" ;Taunting an enemy * "You became one with your mount, I see?" * "You will never prevail over me, Hecarim!" ;Taunting an enemy * "There is no use. It '''is' inevitable!"'' * "You can't bring her back, Lucian. She is one of '''them' now."'' Changelog Category:Custom champions